Mushrooms are generally produced commercially from a growing media that is contained as a bed in various structures generally referred to as trays. Traditionally, the media is capable of supporting mushroom growth during a production period after which the tray must be emptied and refilled with fresh growing media to initiate another growing cycle. Of course, the production from the growing cycle is of considerable concern in view of the costs to process and refill the trays.
Considering the production in somewhat greater detail, conventionally mushrooms are produced from a growing media that is bulk composted and processed to attain a desirable formulation. The formulated media then receives mushroom spawn from which a mycelium develops. Thereafter, mushrooms grow from the bed and may be repeatedly harvested until the bed is exhausted.
Although it has been recognized that the total production of a mushroom bed is somewhat dependent upon the quantity of growing media, the thickness of beds and consequently the depths of trays traditionally have been rather limited due to the heat developed during the growing cycle. That is, as the process is exothermic, the depth of the growing bed has been limited to afford adequate radiating surface in relation to volume, so as to prevent the bed from attaining temperatures that would kill the mycelium and end production. For that reason, conventional mushroom trays have not exceeded about 15 inches in depth.
As another consideration, a common method of handling mushroom trays involves the use of forklifts. In general, the horizontal dimensions of objects which can be conveniently handled by such vehicles is somewhat limited. For example, it is usually desirable to limit the size of objects that are to be moved frequently to horizontal dimensions of less than 10 feet.
In spite of the confines and proposals that have been advanced in the past in relation to mushroom trays, a need continues to exist for a growing structure that has the characteristics of being: capable of use to accommodate increases yield periods, increased productivity per unit of surface area, conveniently movable from one location to another as by a forklift, economical to construct and maintain, and finally, convenient during the harvest of mushrooms.
In general, the present invention is directed to an improved mushroom tray reflecting the above considerations. Specifically, the present invention is directed to a growing-media container which includes a plurality of relatively-deep, relatively-narrow, open-top component members that are affixed together in spaced-apart relationship. The container component members are fixed together and lined with film material for containing growing media as a series of aligned spaced-apart vertical wafers. Additionally, a common space is defined above the component members by a peripheral wall so as to provide an unobstructed bed surface from whch mushrooms are harvested. Consequently, the bed is contained in a form to effectively radiate heat yet may be of a volume to support an extended period of mushroom production as well as increasing the productivity per unit of surface area.